1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable container for storing and dispensing elongated elements such as electrical cord. More specifically, it relates to an improved all-weather cord storage device having provision to minimize the entry of rain water and to drain any water which may enter the device. More generally, however, the device may be used for dispensing of any sort of flexible rope, cord, line, filament, or conduit. The dispenser itself consists of modifications easily made to existing bucket type containers. This makes it useful for both a packaging and shipping carton as well as a dispenser. When used in this manner the entire device is inexpensive enough to be discarded after the package contents have been dispensed.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for deploying and automatically retracting elelctrical cord, garden hoses, and the like are old and well known in the art. Many such devices, often called cord or hose caddies, are relatively complex and often more expensive than the conduit they are designed to handle. The caddy itself is also often bulky and heavy, thus not being easily portable. Recently, relatively cheap disposable plastic bucket containers have been developed and introduced into the marketplace in many different sizes. The present invention capitalizes upon the relative abundance of such containers and provides an effective means of recycling them for a lifetime of useful service as a line storage and dispensing device.
Anyone that has ever used a long electric extension cord understands the difficulty in not only unwinding the cord for use, but also in rewinding the cord for storage purposes. Because such cords are difficult to keep under control, the cord becomes easily entangled as well, causing continuing problems in unwinding and rewinding the cord, as well as moving the cord form location to location.
Homeowners face such problems only infrequently. However, skilled workmen encounter such problems almost daily. In som instances workers have become so disenchanted with tangled cords that they have simply thrown the cords away rather than take the time and trouble to untangle the cord.
Another problem exists in storing extension cords. Homeowners can simply wind up the cord and hang it on various hooks in a garage or tool shed. While this is not so easily accomplished, it is a problem infrequently encountered by homeowners. Skilled workmen, on the other hand, have no convenient place to store such cords, either on the job site or in their vehicle. As can be easily imagined, winding a cord and placing it either on the floor of a job site or in a vehicle subjects the cord to unwinding, either from movement or from other workmen. Further, there is no assurance that such cords will not become entangled, either upon themselves or upon other products or articles.
One way such cord problems are overcome is to use a spring acting or return reel, sucha as employed in vacuum cleaners. The cord is pulled through a small opening for unwinding purposes and then a button is pushed to release a pawl/ratchet mechanism to enable a spring to rewind the cord on the return reel. Of course, such devices are extremely expensive because of the need to employ various pawl/ratchet mechanisms and springs. Another practical approach is simply to wind the cord on a reel. However, this does not meet the needs of skilled workmen and homeowners, as will become apparent.
Another common problem associated with enclosed caddies of the type discussed above is the accumulation of moisture within the conduit carrying container. This tends to be a more common problem for the skilled workman since he is often obligated to work outdoors in inclement weather. This moisture tends to corrode, rust, and promote mildew within the container with consequent detrimental effects to both the container and the conduit. My container is designed to keep moisture out and, if some should get in, to promote rapid drainage and drying.
The following known prior art has been directed to providing means for dispensing and storing electrical cord or garden hoses. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,685, issued to Douglas on Jan. 15, 1991, shows a portable container for elongated elements. The container has a large hollow inner shaft about which a cord is wrapped. The large inner shaft portion may be used to store accessory items, but at the same time significantly reduces the volume available for storing cord. The ends of the cord both extend through openings in a complicated double lid. Separate clips are provided to anchor the ends of the cord. By contrast the present envention utilizes the entire volume of the container for cord storage, extends one end of the cord through the side of the container, and requires no separate clips to suitably anchor both ends of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,430, issued to Bonhard on Dec. 10, 1985, shows a power cord storage and dispenser. A complicated two part housing forms a winding reel for the cord sacrificing significant volume for cord storage. There is no provision for anchoring the cord. By contrast, the device of the instant invention requires no internal winding mechanism, may be completely filled with cord, and provides a simple cord exit slot which also serves as a cord anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,034, issued to Abel on Apr. 30, 1991, shows a garden hose storing and concealing arrangement which resembles a bucket. The lid portion, recessed to contain plants, must be removed to access the hose. There is no guidance given the hose as it is replaced in the container and no carrying handle. By contrast, the device of the instant invention carries an elongated element such that both ends are always accessible, replaced conduit is guided to the center of the container. Also, the present invention provides a convenient pivoted carry handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,083, issued to Hunt on May 13, 1986, shows a garden hose storage container. The container has a central column, reducing the storage space, and a sealing cover, reducing hose access. The enclosed hose is not accessible except by opening the sealed cover. No handle is shown for transport. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has no volume consuming internal parts, provides continuous access to both ends of the enclosed conduit, and has a convenient carrying handle.
It is noted that none of the known prior art provides means for drainage and evaporation of excess moisture which may collect in the container as does my invention.
While some of these patents have overcome some of the problems noted above, they do not overcome all of the problems, and further, fall short in meeting the needs of skilled workmen and homeowners who are seeking a practical and economical portable container for storing and removing elongated elements, as well as rewinding such elements, without any of the problems noted above.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.